


Ego

by MDrop



Series: Destructive Desire [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Forced, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Top Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDrop/pseuds/MDrop
Summary: When Trevelyan finds out that his advances on the commander were not refused because Cullen did not like the company of men, but because he did not want *his* company.Maxwell’s bruised ego leads him to hurt and conquer what he could not have.





	Ego

Knuckles white as he gripped tight onto the edge of his table in his office, biting his bottom lip as he clenched his eyes shot, trying to hold back the whimpers that got stuck in his throat, the room filled with grunts and the thick air of sweat and sex 

His thighs hurt as they were spread for a long while and covered with a sheen of sweat as he sat over the edge of the heavy wooden table, quivering as the man in between his legs kept thrusting mercilessly, thrusting his cock inside of him hard, making him rock on the edge and try to hold his balance so he wouldn’t slip 

His cheeks wet from fresh tears, unable to keep his emotions at bay, tilting his head away from the other man, his chest tight with sorrow, feeling weak in mind, soul and body 

Still exhausted from the battle at Adamant, which occurred less than two days previous; physically weak from commanding and fighting along side his soldiers, mentally devastated from losing Hawke.

“Ah” his lips let the sound slip as his mind wandered, whimpering again as he bit his bottom lip hard, the other man’s fingernails digging into the meat of his ass as he pushed in harder “Please...” he choked out, he didn’t want to do this, he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to be ready.

“Shhh” the inquisitor whispered to his ear as he grunted with pleasure, thrusting his hips as he fucked the commander hard on the table, no tenderness in his movements “I’m almost there” he breathed hotly against Cullen’s wet cheek, pressing his lips to the light stubble on the blond’s cheek 

Hawke, he missed Hawke, the dark haired man that swept him off his feet in Kirkwall, even thought they were never an actual couple, they could not deny their connection.  
And the man between his legs was the one responsible for keeping Hawke in the fade, the thought made his heart ache and his stomach to twist, he felt sick

Maxwell was mad, Cullen knew he hurt his ego when he refused his advances in Haven, which the inquisitor took as Cullen not being interested in men. And once Hawke arrived and he found out about them, Maxwell did not treat him the same. 

Maxwell’s comments and criticism were unkind and vicious towards Cullen’s strategies, training drills and all else. The inquisitor was unable to stand Hawke’s presence even though the champion came to aid them and managed to do so much for the inquisition. Cullen wondered if Maxwell left Hawke in the fade because of him, and the thought felt like a stab in the chest. 

“I can’t...” Cullen begged as he raised his hand to hold onto the inquisitor shoulder, his cock semi-hard between his legs 

“Quiet, Cullen” ice blue eyes bore deep into hazels as he fucked in harder “sit there, and be pretty” he growls as he grabbed onto the toned hips, the sight of the flush on Cullen’s face and the glossy eyes, with the full red lips that were abused by teeth got him so close 

Cullen broke the gaze and was about to tilt his head to not face the other man, inhaling sharply as his jaw was grabbed tight and he was forced to look back at the other man “don’t deny me again” Maxwell hissed as his face was close “you little liar” 

“I didn’t- please” Cullen begged as he held onto the other’s arm, crying out as the other’s dick pushed hard against his spot, making his cock twitch and shame to wash over him 

“Look at you” Maxwell whispered as he leaned in closer, lips brushing against the other’s ear “you loved him? His corpse is not even cold yet and my prick is deep inside of you” he hissed “fucking liar” his ego bruised, he danced around the blond for months, the other pretending he did not like men, but as soon as Hawke arrives, Cullen is at his feet 

Cullen swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as he knitted his eyebrows, the words cutting deep inside of him as he felt empty, weak and under the mercy of the other man

Maxwell watched him and groaned as he pushed a few more times and spilled himself deep inside of the heated body, groaning as Cullen opened his eyes, broken and beautiful, he brushed his hand over the other’s cheek and wiped the tears away “you’re nothing” he whispered “but you’re my nothing” he said before he pulled out and tucked himself in his breaches and as he laced back his pants he watched his work 

Cullen naked and spread on the table, his seed leaking out of the tight hole, blond locks sticking to his face by sweat, his body gleaming by the moon light in the dark, inner thighs still twitching and his cock turning soft “at least you’re pretty” he said before he turned away and shut the door to the office behind him 

Letting himself slip to the floor, Cullen choked onto a sob as he covered his mouth, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as his chest ached for Hawke, but the mage will not come by storm to save him anymore 

Hawke was dead 

And Cullen was alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write this as a long story let me know.
> 
> Already have a story line in my mind.


End file.
